1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly to a portable device for execution of a camera application and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With advances in technology, portable devices are being altered into smart devices that provide a user with various functions. For example, portable devices are also utilized as devices to capture a surrounding image by executing a camera application.
Recent portable devices, by extension, have provided a temporary camera mode of a camera application, i.e. a guest mode, to allow others to execute a camera application installed in a portable device of a user to capture an image.
However, conventional portable devices providing a temporary camera mode require several operations to activate a temporary camera mode of a camera application in a state in which a normal camera mode of the camera application has been activated.